Necron
Hovering between Life and Death, the Skeletal Being known as Necron is a blue fleshed demon that feeds on the life force of any living being in order to sustain himself through centuries of unlife, which he is able to do by incinerating a victim and absorbing their life force. Over the centuries, Necron has slowly decayed and requires an unending supply of living essence to prevent further decay. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Skeletal Being Level: Upper Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Flesh: Blue Notable Powers: Absorption of Life Forces, Teleportation, Electrical Bolts, Lightning Bolts, Immunity Portrayed By: Judson Scott A Deal with the Sea Hag In the Spring of 2003, Necron travelled to the cavern of an insidious magical creature known as the Sea Hag in order to feed on her life force but desperate to be spared, the Hag made an agreement with the Skeletal Being offering him a Mermaid's Immortality in exchange for her life. Knowing the Immortality would serve as an unending supply of living essence, preventing him from decaying more than he has already, Necron agreed to the offer and gave the Hag six months to serve him the Immortality as promised. Sending a Minion to the Hag's Cavern Growing impatient with the Sea Hag, whose six months were up, Necron sent a rather meek lesser demon to the Hag's cavern where he informed the Hag that Necron wanted the power she promised immediately or else he would come and feed on her. The Sea Hag told the minion to return to Necron and tell him that he will get it soon. Arrival at the Hag's Cavern Necron materialized in the Sea Hag's remote cavern in the South Pacific and questioned her about the proposition she made him six months prior where she promised him Immortality and questioned her if she was successful. The Hag told him she remembered and she was extremely close to acquiring the immortality for him. Necron was impatient with the Hag but he gave her more time, and fed on his minion who was sitting on the ground nearby. He then dematerialized in a flash of lightning bolts. Attacking Phoebe After vanquishing the Sea Hag, Phoebe retreated to the ocean where she began gathering sea shells and other baubles from under the sea. She gathered all that she could carry and brought them back to the vacant Hag's cavern and began to look at what she had collected. Necron then materialized in the form of lightning bolts in search of the Sea Hag but when he saw a pile of ashes and the robe the Hag once wore, he approached Phoebe and tried to attack her but Phoebe grabbed some of the baubles and threw them at Necron and tried to flee as quick as she could. Necron was able to blast her with a bolt of lightning wounding her tail. : During her escape, Phoebe was captured in a large net by a group of fishermen that released the contents of the net on a loading dock. when Phoebe fell from the net, the fishermen were in awe by what they had seen, a Mermaid. But then Necron appeared and a fisherman shot a pole-like object at him but it proved pointless, Necron just forced it through his neck and killed the fishermen and tried to capture Phoebe again but she called for Leo Wyatt, her Whitelighter and he orbed to her. She told him she was ready to go home and the two orbed away before Necron could strike them with his bolts. Sending Crows to Eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones After Phoebe fled the scene with Leo, Necron caused two black crows to materialize near by and sent them to track Phoebe in order to learn their location. Capturing Piper After Piper cast a Fearless Spell upon herself, she believed that she was untouchable and could handle any demon that came her way. But after his crows led him to the home of the Charmed Ones, Necron materialized in bolts of lightning behind Piper and grabbed and dematerialized, bringing her back to the Sea Hag's cavern to use her as bait to lure Phoebe to him. : Shackling Piper to a large steel object dipped in the ocean's water, Necron had a duo of electric eels electrocute the Charmed One when she talked back to him. Piper withstood the electrocution, refusing to do anything that would satisfy her captor. Destruction After discovering where Piper was, Paige created a powerful spell strong enough to eliminate a Skeletal Being and proceeded in an attempt to vanquish Necron. Phoebe swam to the cavern and was willing to give Necron her Immortality as Paige and Leo orbed to it, and the three sisters held each other's hands as Paige recited the spell. Upon completion, Necron was blasted in oblivion and there was a large wave of energy that caused Piper to be drug below the ocean's surface. : The Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell, appeared to Piper under the water and explained to Piper that she understood her daughter's fear and grabbed her hand, bringing her to the surface, where Leo, Paige and Phoebe were waiting. Leo was about to heal Piper's wounds, but the baby inside her healed her instead. Vanquish Spell The vanquish spell used to destroy Necron is as follows: Tide of evil washed ashore, Bring its darkness evermore, With all our strength we fight this fate, Make this evil obliterate! The Book of Shadows Piper located an entry in the Book of Shadows and brought it down from the Attic and Phoebe confirmed that it was the demon that attacked her. The entry is emphasized by the heading Necron with an illustration of Necron in the center and a paragraph describing who the demon is and his method of attack. The entry also contains a side note telling the reader to see Skeletal Beings for more information. The page reads thus: Necron Necron is a Skeletal Being who hovers between life and death. This demon has the power to incinerate any living creature to feed on its life force. These stolen life forces sustain Necron through centuries of unlife, though he requires an unending supply of living essence to keep from decaying further. See Skeletal Beings for more information. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Season 6 Category:Vanquished by Paige Matthews Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Season 5